


再会流星

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	再会流星

没有想到他住到了这么偏僻的地方，几乎就在森林里，吴世勋深深踩进雪里，潮湿的雪水洇了他的大衣下摆，远远能看到他的房子了，孤零零一栋在那里。  
金钟仁开门时愣了许久，门外的人额发垂下，尖削的下巴埋进黑色毛衣的高领中，看不清他的样貌，直到在金钟仁疑惑的目光中，他慢慢抬起头。  
“世…勋？”  
“嗯。”  
金钟仁笑了，眼下的褶皱连带面颊的伤疤都被牵带起，他伸出手拍了一下吴世勋肩膀，雪粒飘然抖落，屋外的风在吹，金钟仁拉了拉他的袖子，说：“进来吧，冷。”  
吴世勋一直在看他那张将要二十年未见的脸，进了屋，才看到他腋下夹着一柄拐杖，目光往下，他一边的裤管自膝盖以下是空的。  
金钟仁走路有他的节奏，拐杖的木柄戳在地毯上，被吞没了声音，吴世勋看着他的肩膀因为脚步深浅不一而上下起伏，金钟仁给他倒水，热的蜜茶，这么久后他还是嗜甜，那时在战场上没有物资，吴世勋家里寄来白糖块，金钟仁用军刀每天削下一片含在嘴里。  
他的沙发不新了，却很柔软，吴世勋的身体陷进去，被四面八方的温热包围，像冬天被拦在窗外，他被解冻，金钟仁在他身旁的扶手上坐下，吴世勋问：“怎么不坐在沙发上。”  
“太软了，”金钟仁喝了口茶，笑着说，“站起来很困难。”  
吴世勋愣了一下，说：“平时也是吗，那为什么不换一个？”  
“平时没关系，但世勋你在这里，不想让你看到我站起来时不好看的样子。”  
吴世勋终于笑了，习惯性地抬起手臂碰了金钟仁一下，却把他碰得一晃，吴世勋伸手去抓，隔着衣服也能感到他瘦了一圈，过去的金钟仁，吴世勋本来不想去想的，这一刻又被迫想起，他的身体结实漂亮，平日里像加州阳光地，夜间就是一颗饱满的炸弹，被吴世勋闷在怀里无声炸开了。  
“我…一直不知道。”吴世勋说，“那次之后就没有你的消息了，我以为…”  
“你以为我死了。”金钟仁接上他的话，“以为阵亡了吧？”  
吴世勋点点头。北哨战役是那场战争中最惨烈的一次，半个军团有去无回，清点也十分置后，在找到朴灿烈的遗体后，他带领的中队被确认全员牺牲。  
“我也以为我死了，在那枚炸弹下来之后。但原来没有，我躺在尸体堆里，听到是敌方的救护队来抬人了，所以我扒了他们士兵的一件衣服，世勋，”金钟仁低头看他，“我叛变了。”  
吴世勋沉默了一会，说：“那不算，你活着就好。”  
“或者说幸好我们是一个国家的人呢？”金钟仁笑着说，“在他们给我处理好伤口后，在他们核对身份之前，我又跑了，我知道战争没有结束，不知道你是否还活着。”  
吴世勋没说话，他看到金钟仁放在腿上的手，一边上也有发皱的烧伤痕迹，尾指没了半截，吴世勋的手轻轻搭上，金钟仁没有抽走，就被浅浅握住了。他感到吴世勋的手也变粗糙了些，低头看，干瘦得像鹰爪。  
“我前一阵，很偶然地得知你在这里。”  
“嗯，”金钟仁用没被握住的那只手拍了拍空空的裤管，“这代价不算很大。”  
吴世勋没敢去碰，只是盯着，只专注看着那块棉布的话，似乎就能忘记下边本该是被充满的。“可我记得，你以前很爱跳舞。”  
在那短短的半年间，在夜晚的篝火会上，金钟仁曾跳过舞，吴世勋记得空气中飞动的是什么，毕剥的火星，金钟仁眉眼发亮的表情，还有他自己炙热的心跳和呼吸。这些本来都是吴世勋刻意忘掉的事，在当前这个老去二十年的金钟仁面前，倒一幕幕都争先翻滚而出。在军队里男人同男人不是禁忌，是彼此默认的秘密，甚至谁也不知道自己会不会活过这夜，争先恐后地寻找伴侣，顺便寻找一个能托付后事的人。  
吴世勋自诩受过良好教育，不去野兽乐园厮混，连一片裸露的皮肤都不会让人碰到，直到遇到金钟仁，金钟仁跳过舞的那天晚上，在深更的简陋浴室他们不期然撞上，四下无人，吴世勋的眼睛漆黑中带点光亮，像月圆的夜，金钟仁向他走来，擦肩而过时被吴世勋抓住了。  
很久之后他们都会记得那个吻，湿润的舌头彼此伸入，手脚穿过军衣搏斗着，在这狭小的北国之境像是忽然长出一片雨林，吴世勋不管不顾地脱下大衣铺在地上，金钟仁被他半推半压躺在了上面，他们相互抚摸着身体，祖国最年轻的战士的美丽身体，不知道这祖国是属于谁的，他们这一刻是属于自己，又交给对方的。  
“我很爱跳舞。”金钟仁的声音打断吴世勋混乱湿热的回忆，“世勋你没有去过共同警备区站岗吧？我去过，在那里认识了一个敌方。”  
他把手从吴世勋的手里抽出，认真地说：“他和我们差不多大，或许大一岁、两岁，个子不高，眼睛圆圆的，讲话很慢，那天只有我们在站岗，前半夜我们端着枪，对着，后来我困了，打了个迷糊，醒来时发现我还活着，他没有杀我。”  
“他当然不能开枪。”吴世勋冷静地说。  
“嗯，他不能。他告诉我他也很困，所以跳了踢踏舞提神，世勋，他会跳踢踏舞，应征前他是一个剧团演员，于是我也跳舞了，后半夜我们一直在跳舞，没有音乐，看着那样子应该很傻吧，他教了我踢踏舞，我没有学会天就亮了。那之后我再也没见过他，我也不知道他的名字。”  
吴世勋想起身了，他发现这沙发确实难以使力，站起来后，他看向窗外，雪逐渐连起来了，灰白一片。金钟仁的声音好像也在这寒冷天气里变涩了：“但战争里这样的事很多，世勋，见过一面就再也不知道的人，那个晚上只让我明白一件事，我和他没有任何相互敌对的理由，只因为他生活在那一片，我们在这一片，或许这就是内战吧。”  
“但哪一片都没有赢。”吴世勋转过身，“我们既不是功臣，也不是罪人。”终结内战的是第三势力，包括北哨战役在内的这满满血腥的一页被轻轻翻了过去，他们就像上面印着的字母，四方掉落。  
金钟仁看着吴世勋的侧脸，终于问出：“过得还好吗？”  
吴世勋摇了摇头。

金钟仁可以充分应对自己的生活。下午时有人送来一个纸箱，金钟仁要把里面的信封都糊好，这在机器时代已经不是需要手工完成的事，算是安抚自尊心的慈善。金钟仁教吴世勋一起做，吴世勋看着他翘起的断指，想着那要是完整的，这姿势会很漂亮。  
他们聊起一些琐事，吴世勋起初没有说自己的境况，金钟仁问了两遍，他就说了，在做生意，时好时坏，金钟仁手里糊到一半，忽然抬眼笑着看他：“我们世勋的脾气也能做生意吗？”  
吴世勋反问：“我脾气很坏吗？”  
“你不是少爷吗？”  
吴世勋的脸蓦然红了一瞬，他只是反射性地想起金钟仁过往说这句话时，是忽然翻身坐在他腰上，自己主动蹭动着，然后俯在吴世勋胸前，说：“你不是少爷吗，让我来。”  
金钟仁好像没想起这个，又说了些吴世勋家寄来的东西最多最好一类的事，吴世勋也就将那些身贴身肉贴肉的回忆压下了，只是看着金钟仁的脸，好像变得年轻了些，伤疤似乎也淡了，又想到他常年在室内，或许老的也比别人慢。  
吴世勋没说今天会留多久，金钟仁也没问，临近傍晚时雪停了，金钟仁想去镇上一趟，问吴世勋愿不愿意推他去。轮椅就放在门后，垫着软垫放着布袋，金钟仁坐在里面，那样子不太艰苦，还有些享受主义，门外有积雪不好走，吴世勋先清了清路，才回头去推金钟仁，握上推手的那一刻，他忽然感到有热流涌上眼底，好像这样就真的越过了中间过去未来数不尽的时间，和金钟仁到了很老的相伴时光。  
金钟仁给他指了一条路，吴世勋才发现他住得离市镇也不远，只是自己来时走了背面的路。有孩子朝金钟仁跑来，趴在他一边腿上笑嘻嘻地叫他“轮椅叔叔”，金钟仁从袋子里掏出糖给孩子，孩子又跑走了。  
“常出来吗？”吴世勋问他。  
“有时。”  
金钟仁的“有时”比吴世勋想象得要热络。到了集市上，金钟仁心情很好地同人谈话，反复地向摊主介绍吴世勋，说的是“我的一个朋友”，吴世勋不擅长回话，只是弄出笑脸来。金钟仁买来的东西本来都放在腿上，被吴世勋拎起，挂在指间。金钟仁仰头，问他被勒得疼不疼，吴世勋正要换手，被他一问，又摇了摇头。  
推着金钟仁在雪地里走的时候，金钟仁说：“世勋，我前一阵梦到你了。”  
吴世勋心头突地一跳，问：“梦到我什么？”  
金钟仁缩在轮椅里，说：“起先不是梦到你的，是某个长官，或是我父亲，我们一起出游，忽然变成了你，先是我变得很小，被你夹在身边，然后你变得很小，你的手臂和我差不多细了，你躺在我腿上睡着，我像抱着孩子那样抱着你。对了，我…”金钟仁停了一下，好像想到吴世勋看不到他此刻的表情，继续说：“我们拥抱的时候，亲了你，你的嘴巴很湿很软，然后亲了你的锁骨，咸咸的。”金钟仁又不说了，只剩下吴世勋推着轮椅在半清理的地上摩擦的声音，走过一个路口，金钟仁才接着说：“也梦到你母亲了，我不知道那是不是你母亲，可能是吧，她很关心你，你在我腿上睡着的时候，我怕光照得你不舒服，把手挡在了你脸上，她对我说不要这样，这样看起来像是世勋死了一样。后来你醒了，我们错过了飞机，你说有人在打听你的朋友，我忽然就害怕了，我说世勋，我不和你走了。醒来后我仍然很害怕，我不知道为什么会梦到你，世勋，已经很多很多年没有梦到你了，现在我知道了，原来是你要来了。”  
吴世勋等他说完这一段，才轻轻伸手，把刚才经过树林时，枝桠上落下的雪花从金钟仁头发上拂去。他摸到金钟仁的头发，仍然是柔软的，而后他说：“我也有时会梦到你。”

冬日的夜来得快，匆匆赶回去后，金钟仁去厨房煮汤，他就单脚站着，像一只圆规，小幅动着上身。吴世勋想给他帮手，金钟仁挡了两次，最后笑着说：“世勋啊，我已经习惯了，你不要给我制造有你在身边搭过手的记忆，我怕以后习惯不了了。”  
吴世勋最后还是收了手，因为他看到了金钟仁眼里，虽然在笑的眼里，背后是真的在难过。  
“有时候，”吴世勋拉上厨房半边的门，在那之后和金钟仁的背影说，“有时候我会想，如果那次你没有替我上战场，会变成什么样。之前以为我会死，现在我会想，是我住在这里会怎样，是我在等你有一天找来会怎样。”  
说到后面他的声音哽了起来，他希望金钟仁听出，又最好不要。金钟仁的动作听了一会，又“刷刷”地继续，直到汤出了香味，在氤氲的热气中，他说：“是世勋上战场的话，或许就死了。是朴灿烈…队长，保护了我我才能活着。”  
吴世勋并不吃惊，他知道自己的队长也喜欢金钟仁，或许同自己的喜欢不一样，并非要借爱意将他占有，那人一直是堂堂正正的，像他的名字一样，大大方方同金钟仁示好，但吴世勋忽然又想问，如果是这样，朴灿烈队长在最后有没有怀着一点私心去保护钟仁将他推开，还是仅仅作为一个军人，一个长官。  
但他没问。答案他不想听，他知道金钟仁也不愿意去想。战争留下的创伤不只是一条断腿一根断指，不只是脸上手上破坏了他的美的疤痕，还有这些漂浮又坠落的人性或心意，像流星划过天空时是美丽的，砸在地上是深深的裂坑。  
“我不是英雄，世勋。”金钟仁转过身，看着藏了一半自己在门后的吴世勋说，“我只想告诉你这个，或许队长他是，但我不是。”  
锅子“咕噜噜”叫了起来，金钟仁将盖子掀开，浓烈的香气四溢出来。

北哨作战的前一晚，吴世勋来找到金钟仁。在战备仓库他们又做了，吴世勋始终只是紧紧抱着金钟仁，在结束后很久，才在他耳边颤抖着说：“钟仁，我不想死。”  
天一亮，吴世勋的中队就要先头出战，队长朴灿烈领着，敌方人数初估有八到十倍，谁都知道是送死。吴世勋没有把这些一一明说，最后的时间他想和金钟仁说些有意义的，却怎么都挑不出话头。金钟仁一下下抚摸着他赤裸的背脊，手掌感受着上下起伏的线条，他吻着吴世勋的耳尖，说：“世勋，你不会死的，我不会让你死的。”  
吴世勋记不清自己是怎么睡下的了，醒来时发现自己在金钟仁的营帐，穿着金钟仁的军服，自己的全不见了，士兵证也不见了。随后他听到了朴灿烈的中队全员出征，全军覆没的消息。那场战役持续了三天，金钟仁的军队没被调动，吴世勋始终待在那里，他想过走，被金钟仁的战友拦住了，他说：“你现在是金钟仁了，你要守纪。”  
他一并告诉了吴世勋金钟仁喂他吃下安眠药的事，换了吴世勋的衣服天未亮就走了的事。“他走的时候，掀开门帘的时候，他有回头和我眨眼，如果不是外面有一点光，我都要错过了，他说：‘伯贤哥，其实我也不想死，怎么办。’”  
这是吴世勋二十年七千个日夜世界里的流星和地裂的伤痕。  
吴世勋把金钟仁的士兵证放到了他面前，金钟仁饶有兴致地拿起看，只是烧坏的那只手轻微颤抖。“我那时长得不错，对么？”金钟仁冲他笑，“吴少爷才喜欢的。”  
吴世勋又拿过士兵证，上面的照片他已经看了二十年，被金钟仁拿回手里几秒，好像又像新的一样，让他感到有些陌生，此刻对照着面前的人，才真实地感觉到金钟仁老了，有的伤痕永远也无法复原了。  
“不是还给我的吗？”金钟仁问。  
“我的呢？”  
吴世勋反手扣住金钟仁的士兵证，指尖抵在上面。金钟仁怔了片刻，又笑了，嘴边扩开的弧线比从前更深，说：“本来在的，被烧了点也被血弄脏了，但还在的，我混在敌方医护营时候也在的，丢不掉它所以跑了，但还是弄丢了，在哪里丢的也不知道了。”  
吴世勋说了一句遗憾的话，心里却松了口气，他才意识到自己非常害怕看到自己的士兵证，如果金钟仁还留着它。  
金钟仁没有再去要回士兵证，吴世勋顺手又放回自己身上。两人面对着吃饭，想起曾经也有过这么一幕，吴世勋越过自己中队，拿着饭盒坐到金钟仁的斜对面，或许有不少人在看他，他们却没有抬头看对方，视线里只有动着筷子的手，那手摆来摆去，什么话也没说，但确实是动给他看的。  
“那时候你说，你也不想死。”吴世勋终于说了出来，金钟仁却微微睁大眼，问：“什么？”  
“你的战友说的，边伯贤，他说你走的时候。”  
金钟仁好像才想起，说：“也只有那一瞬间，上战场之后，因为太忙，都忘了这回事。”他给吴世勋演示了一番自己用冲锋枪的样子，吴世勋只是看着，额发垂进了眼头，金钟仁怕他扎着疼，伸手拨开了。  
“世勋，我不是英雄。”他接过自己先前的话继续说，“我替你去，不是因为我不想让你死，而是因为我好像没有办法面对世勋对我说不想死，我却放手让他去送死了，这样的你死后的日子。”  
吴世勋的嗓子完全哽住了，他很艰难地说：“于是你让我过这种日子。”  
金钟仁看着他，眼里闪动了一下，撇开头抹去，说：“原谅我吗？”  
“我没有一天安心过。”  
金钟仁的手覆上吴世勋的，唯独藏起那根断指：“我知道，但你也知道，我听到会开心的。”  
他说话比从前更慢了，吴世勋却从这一句里想起些金钟仁仗着自己是乡下小子，对少爷散发出特定专横的样子，就像总从他的邮包里抢走白糖块，从坐在斜对面的他的饭盒里抢一口菜。  
看着这样的金钟仁，吴世勋不禁又一次在想他们的命运。命运为那时的他们安排了绝对的效忠者，和自己非死不可的结局，最后他们的效忠对象烟消云散，他们没有死，也没有太好地活，或许死的世界只有一线，非常简单，没有死的那边才是无穷无尽的人间无数层。  
“钟仁，如果那时候我们能知道后来的一切，知道我们搭上的最终对这个国家的历史毫无意义，我们会怎么样？”  
金钟仁看向窗外的一片漆黑，炉火才刚刚生起，热度不足，唯有他和吴世勋相贴的手间出了点汗，他感到他们的手都想动一动，但此刻就这么放着，僵持着。  
“这些没有意义，我在跳上踢踏舞的那一晚就知道了。但世勋，”金钟仁直视着他的眼睛，在找着每个角落里是否还有熟悉的痕迹，然后他说，“朴灿烈队长推开我，还有我要替掉你，它们是有意义的，那就是意义。”


End file.
